


Not So Oblivious

by jynx



Series: Durin Dons [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Triple Durincest, college!kili, commission, fili really has a lot of weapons, hitman!fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is not quite as dense as Fili and Thorin might have hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allaboutthefairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allaboutthefairytale).



> This was a wonderful commission from allaboutthefairytale on tumblr. :D They gave me permission so I can share with all you lovely bitties. Thar be more...later. Ish.

Fili stood in Thorin's office in the penthouse, taking his suit jacket off and carefully folding it before draping it over the back of a chair. He started removing his various blades and guns, setting them down on Thorin's desk. It was a careful, methodical, soothing ritual that helped him shed the outside world and humanize himself. What he was outside of the penthouse stayed outside. That was the deal he and Thorin had made together, the one Fili had demanded.

“Fili?” Kili knocked on the door. “I know you’re in there.”

Fili chuckled. “What do you want, brat?”

“What do you want for dinner? Uncle said he was going to be late, so it’s just you and me.”

“You cooking?” Fili asked. He opened the armoire Thorin kept in the office and pulled out his weapons case from the third drawer. He carried it over to the desk and started carefully putting his knives away. He looked up at the door, frowning. “Kili?”

There was a thump from the door. “Yeah, sorry, my phone did a thing. Yeah, cooking is good. What’re you in the mood for?”

Fili snorted. “Did you just fall on the floor?”

“Shut up,” Kili said. “C’mon, food options. I vote something quick and easy. It’s not every day I get to spend the night whining at you.”

“I don’t know, you pick. I’m easy.” He continued to pack away his weapons, dismantling his guns and tucking them away safe. He unbuttoned his white Oxford and draped it on top of his suit jacket, removing the braces on his arms that allowed him to hold so many. “Hey, can you grab me a change of clothes? I forgot to bring some in with me.”

There was a loud single pound on the door, then several other smaller noises as Kili got up off the floor. “You are so weird, going in there to undress. You and Thorin.” 

Fili undid his belt, pulling it free and rolling it up, and then shucked his pants. He picked the weapons case up and returned it to the armoire. He closed it and locked it before grabbing his clothes and opening the door. Kili stood there, a pair of sweats in one hand, other hand poised to knock. He turned and locked the office door before turning and smiling at Kili.

“Well, look at that, already stripped,” Kili said as he held out the sweats. “I was thinking a big pot of spaghetti. We’ve still got that jar of fresh tomato meat sauce.”

Fili leaned in and kissed Kili’s cheek. “Works for me."

Kili frowned at him. “That’s it? That’s all I get?”

“You can have more after dinner,” Fili said, tugging the sweatpants from Kili. “Now go cook for me, brat.”

“I’m sorry, do I have serving wench tattooed somewhere on me?” Kili asked.

“Nope, because you’re not a wench,” Fili said, waving the sweatpants in the air as he went into the bathroom. He heard Kili mutter but leave as Fili got rid of his socks and pulled on the sweatpants. The suit went in the hamper meant for the dry cleaner. There wasn’t any blood--this time--but it didn’t do to borrow trouble.

“Okay, pasta’s on, open the door,” Kili said. Fili rolled his eyes and did as asked, only to be bowled over and knocked onto the ground. Kili lay on top of him with a wicked grin on his face. “Hi there, stranger.”

Hello,” Fili said, trying not to grin. “Something I can help you with?”

Kili leaned in, brushing their noses together before kissing him. Fili shifted them around a little more comfortably while Kili focused on kissing him. It hadn’t been that long from this morning but Kili always liked being touched and spoiled. He loved kissing and being close and--Fili laughed into the kiss--being handsy.

“You really want to do this on the bathroom floor? With the stove on?”

“Maybe,” Kili said, nibbling along Fili’s bearded jaw. “But this is fun. And I’ve missed you.”

“The pasta’s going to be over cooked,” Fili said. 

“So?”

“It’s been sixteen hours, I’m not screwing you on the bathroom floor.”

Kili sighed and sat up. “You suck, and in entirely the wrong kind of way.”

“I’ll suck later, how about that?”

“No, now I’m annoyed with you,” Kili said, getting up and leaving Fili on the floor. Fili laughed and got up, following him into the kitchen. Kili had on a pair of cargo shorts that hung loose and low on his hips and a wife beater. It was a wonderful sight to see. “Classes are boring right now.”

“Classes are always boring your freshman year,” Fili said. He sat at the table and watched as Kili moved around the kitchen. “Save a bowl for Uncle, yeah?”

Kili pointed to the counter where tupperware was waiting. “We’ve got dessert too. Ori dropped off a huge thing of chocolate mousse pudding bar things. I already devoured, like, five of them.”

“Oh, you’re going to share them with us?” Fili asked.

Kili threw a glance at him and rolled his eyes. “I hate you.”

“No, you love me,” Fili said, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around Kili from behind. “You love me because I can make you scream, I can make you laugh, I can make you come like it’s the only thing you were made to do.” He kissed the back of Kili’s neck, pushing the long brown strands over Kili’s shoulder. “Why don’t we turn the stove off and I show you how much you love me?”

Kili leaned back into him. “Nope.”

Fili slid a hand down to slip between Kili’s shorts and skin. “Let me love you,” he murmured.

“Fi,” Kili whispered as Fili’s cell phone rang. They both turned and stared at the phone. It rang again. “You should answer that.”

“I’m kind of in the middle of seducing you,” Fili said.

“Yeah, except that’s the ringtone you have for Uncle and Dwalin. The Work Ringtone,” Kili said, pulling away. “Pick up the phone, I’ll make your dinner to go.”

Fili sighed and picked up his phone. “What?” he asked, trying not to snap. He watched Kili move, his actions wooden in his annoyance.

"Is that any way to talk to your godfather?" Dwalin rumbled.

"I was in the middle of something."

"It'll keep," Dwalin said. "Your uncle's been hurt."

"How bad?" Fili asked, walking out of the kitchen and away from Kili.

"Bad. Took one in the arm, bad graze on his side. Oin's getting it out but Thorin is going to need a lot of rest and no questions."

Fili unlocked and then closed the door to the office and sat down behind Thorin's desk. "You know that won't fly. Kili has been asking more and more about what our work is. He's not going to take being railroaded much more."

"So tell him," Dwalin said. "I've never understood you and Thorin's desire to keep him in the dark. It's dangerous. He doesn't even know how to defend himself."

"Kili can take care of himself, we've made sure of that," Fili said. "And you'll have to ask Uncle what he wants to do about Kili. If it's time to tell him the truth then we will, but I would rather protect him a little longer if possible."

"Whatever. Just get your ass down here so we can get Thorin home. I'm not going to be able to carry him there by myself."

"You could, you just don't want to," Fili said, fighting a smile.

"Same thing," Dwalin said. "Now move it."

Fili hung up and ran a hand through his hair. If he was going to be interacting with the rest of the Family then he should dress in his suit again. And go armed, especially with Thorin injured. Dwalin was Thorin's second but Fili was the heir to the empire the family had built over generations. Fili knew he should do his duty to his family, to The Family, but he wanted nothing more than to go back into the kitchen and flirt and harass his brother while Kili cooked for them.

It wasn't a choice he was allowed to make.

He went to the armoire and pulled just his guns free. He went into his room and selected a clean suit, changing into it quickly and securing his guns. He tied his tie and slid on a different pair of shoes that he had had on earlier. If Thorin was injured than Fili wanted nothing that would be remarkable and everything that was trusted.

"Here," Kili said from Fili's door. He held out a sandwich wrapped in wax paper. "You can eat and drive at the same time."

Fili stepped close, tugging Kili in for a kiss, and took the sandwich. “I’ll be back soon. Then…?”

“Nope,” Kili said, turning his head away. There was a tiny smile on his face but he pushed Fili away. “I’ll see you in the morning, asshole.”

“Love you too, Kili.”

:::

It didn’t take long for Dwalin and Fili to bring Thorin back to the apartment. They were quiet and careful, using the service elevator to help bring Thorin to the penthouse level and going through the back doors. Kili, Fili figured, would be well on his way to sleep and while there was need for silence there was no overwhelming urge to be as silent as the proverbial grave. Dwalin helped Fili get Thorin into bed, both of them working in silent tandem while Thorin grouched at them, quick hands checking bandages and trapping wandering limbs with sharp tugs of the bed linens.

Thorin swore unhappily as he settled into bed, trying to move as little as possible. His arm and torso were both wrapped tightly with gauze and no sign of blood. "Dwalin, you can go now."

Fili raised an eyebrow at his uncle. "That's harsh, Uncle, even for you. He just helped carry you inside and saved your life and you're not even going to offer him a beer?"

Thorin gave him a tired look. "He's got Marsilla waiting for him at home."

"Didn't you two get a divorce?" Fili asked. "And multiple restraining orders?"

Dwalin shrugged. "It's hard to explain. But the sex is fantastic." He clapped Thorin on his good shoulder and nodded to Fili as he left.

"There are some people I am never going to understand," Fili said. "He is one of them."

Thorin chuckled and reached out, snagging Fili's wrist and tugging him on to the bed. He went willingly, sitting and leaning over his uncle. The man's hair was pushed to one side so he wasn't pulling at the long and braided strands but he was smiling up at Fili. "I'm glad you weren't there with us tonight."

"Did we lose anybody?" Fili asked, reaching out to run his fingers through Thorin's beard. 

"Three from the east. None of the family was harmed," Thorin said.

"Thank Durin," Fili offered up.

"You should change," Thorin said. "No further need for suits tonight."

Fili tried not to smile as he stood up and started loosening his tie. He slowly pulled it free and let it slither out of his hand to the floor. He rolled his shoulders, lowering his blazer inch down his arms until he could drop it freely.

"Now that’s not playing fair," Thorin said. There was a tightness to his voice, a lower note. Fili smiled in triumph as he continued his slow strip tease. Once he had gotten rid of his shirt and pants, Fili climbed onto the bed and settled himself on Thorin’s lap. “Fili,” he said, resting his good hand on Fili’s hip.

Fili leaned down and kissed him. “You don’t have to move, just let me take care of you.”

Thorin sighed and stroked Fili’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I could never turn you down.”

“Funny,” Kili drawled from the door. “You say the same to me. And yet.”

Fili turned to see Kili, a fluttering sense of panic settling in the back of his throat. There was no talking their way out of this. Fili’s guns had ended up on the floor with the rest of his suit and it was quite obvious that Thorin was injured. Even attempting to contrive a plausible excuse had Fii’s head aching.

“Kili,” Thorin said, settling one large, calming hand on Fili’s hip and extending the other. “Come. We have things to discuss.”

“You bet your ass we have things to discuss,” Kili said, voice low, as he joined them on the bed. Fili stayed on Thorin’s lap, twisting slightly to watch Kili. That was where the explosion would come, when it came--because it would, it was only a matter of time now. Kili was not known for being subtle. Kili sat crosslegged on the bed, arms crossed as well, as he watched them with a glower. “Start talking.”

“Where would you like us to start?” Thorin asked.

“What do you already know?” Fili asked. He frowned when both Thorin and Kili stared at him. “What? Kili’s not stupid and even as careful as we are there are things he’s bound to notice.”

“Or pick the locks on,” Kili admitted. “Nice collection of guns and such. Why am I not surprised you have a very large assortment of sharp implements?”

“Who taught you to pick locks?” Thorin asked. He didn’t look angry, only faintly amused.

Kili uncrossed his arms and leaned back on them instead. He looked more open, a little less on the defensive at the lack of immediate yelling and confrontation he had expected. “I taught myself, mostly. The internet helped. Lots of trial and error.”

“It’s in the blood,” Fili chuckled. He twisted out of Thorin’s lap, keeping care to not jostle any of Thorin’s wounds, and settled himself between uncle and brother. “What is it that you think we do?”

Kili gave him a highly unimpressed look, lips thinning slightly. “How dumb do you think I am? I know what you two get up to. What Dwalin and Ori and the rest are all involved in. You’re part of a mob, maybe running the whole thing if not leading a faction of something bigger. I don’t know what you run or control or who controls things for you but it doesn’t change what you two are.”

“I hear accusations but I hear no condemnation,” Thorin said.

“You’re family,” Kili said. “I’m pissed you kept it from me. I know this isn’t the first time you’ve been hurt but it’s the first time I was able to catch you. Did you really think your lies about the scars worked?”

“I told you so,” Fili said, smiling slightly in pride of his brother. Kili didn’t pay attention to anything he didn’t feel like but it didn’t mean much escaped his notice.

“I don’t lie to you,” Thorin said.

“No,” Kili said, drawing out the vowel. He gave Thorin a hungry, self-deprecating look. “You distracted me with kisses and I let you get away with it.”

“Don’t feel too insulted, he does it to me too,” Fili said.

“Yeah, well, you pick up the worst of your habits from him,” Kili said. “I’m pissed at him because he’s Uncle and he’s the one who probably told you to keep your mouth shut.” Fili opened his mouth to agree when Kili sat up, grabbed a pillow, and whacked Fili in the face with it. “But you, you jackass, you’re my brother! And you kept this kind of thing from me? He at least could go to Dwalin’s and make him take care of him but you? You didn’t. You.” Kili whacked him again, an angry flush settling in his cheeks as he clenched his teeth.

“We did it to protect you,” Thorin said slowly. “It’s our family, and, as Fili said, it’s in our blood. This is who we are but we try not to let it be all that we are.”

Kili tossed the pillow off the side of the bed and moved, settling himself against Thorin’s side. He curled close, glaring at Fili. Thorin moved his arm, tugging Kili close. Fili watched them silently, half appreciating how gorgeous they were together and half wishing he was part of the picture, before Kili growled and reached out and yanked him close. 

“Stupid brother,” he huffed. “Stupid uncle. I’ve know for three years now. Would you stop being so thick-headed and stupid and just. Don’t make me worry.”

“We were going to tell you,” Thorin said. “Eventually. After college.”

Fili snorted, nuzzling against Kili’s neck and his hair. “Says you. I wouldn’t have told him ever if I could have helped it. OW!” He pulled away to glare at Kili. “You didn’t have to pinch me.”

Kili just barely suppressed rolling his eyes but he made himself comfortable between the others on the bed. “Knowing doesn’t mean I have to do what you two do, you know.”

Fili gave a tiny sigh of relief and worked a hand up under Kili’s t-shirt. “Could we shelf any more conversation for later? I don’t think I handle much more between Thorin being shot and you deciding to be angry with us both.”

“Such a weak constitution for excitement, Fi,” Kili said teasingly. “How do you do what you do?”

“I’ll show you how I do what I do,” Fili said, drawing back enough he could pull Kili into a kiss. He cupped his little brother’s chin, cradling his face as they kissed. Kili could revel in fast and hard but he came alive with Fili devoting everything to him and taking it slow. It was something just between the two of them then, different from them with Thorin, something that was theirs. Fili knew Thorin was watching, and appreciating, but he was more focused about taking Kili’s breath away and leaving him lightheaded.

A hand on Fili’s shoulder made him end the kiss, slowly pulling away from Kili and nipping his bottom lip gently. Kili licked his lips and rolled slightly, being careful as Thorin stayed reclining, and kissed Thorin. Fili came up behind him, hands helpfully divesting Kili of his shirt and biting kisses into his shoulder. Kili hummed softly against Thorin’s mouth, the three of them slowly moving themselves into the best position possible for sleep and comfort. Fili extracted himself from Kili long enough to fetch the pillow Kili had tossed and pull the blankets over them. Kili was curled around Thorin, head laying next to his on the plump pillows, with space left for Fili to take.

“This isn’t over,” Kili said, eyes closed. “You two suck and are going to spend the next week making it up to me.”

Thorin’s chuckle rumbled through the dark. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
